An Octopus and a Dolphin
by prongsridesagain
Summary: Lily and her best friends have convinced the Marauders to go to the aquarium. All James can ask is..."What the hell is an aquarium?" Lily/James Sirius/OC One-Shot


"So this is nice."

Lily spoke up, the trip almost over but the awkwardness still very apparent. Obviously when they left London they should have realized that not everyone could fit in a cab but James didn't even know what a cab was. Now he was stuck smashed between his girlfriend and Remus. It was terrible.

His hand was sweaty and resting weirdly on Lily's knee and his other arm was smashed up against his mate's as the odd thing kept driving them along. Lily and Gemma had been so excited to take a day trip to Brighton to see some weird thing called an aquarium and the boys had agreed but James wished it wasn't almost an hour long ride.

If only Gemma hadn't been afraid of side-along apparation.

"And we're here kids!" The driver announced loudly as he pulled up to an old Victorian looking building as Lily stared up at it happily. "Thanks for the money love. Have a good day!"

After his girlfriend paid, they got out of the cramped vehicle and stretched their aching limbs while they waited for the other cab to show up. James looked up at the building curiously, the huge signs advertising the dolphinarium, sea lions, and seals. There were school children running around everywhere in groups and James smiled as a group of boys passed laughing about something. It reminded him of when he and the Marauders were first years.

"Finally, they're here," Remus announced, all of them watching as Peter, Sirius, and Gemma got out of their cab and made their way over.

"I still have no idea what an aquarium is. All I gathered from Gems is that there are jumping fish here." Sirius announced, yawning as they headed towards the building. "That does not sound worth an hour long trip."

"It'll be fun Sirius, trust me. We should get our tickets so we can go in. I don't want to miss the dolphin show."

"Oh I know Gemma! It's going to be amazing!"

Lily and Gemma looped arms and James watched as they walked ahead with their skirts floating in the spring air and the big smiles on their faces. If it made them happy, why should he protest?

"Shall we see what all the excitement is about jumping fish then?"

Sirius smiled, nodding as he adjusted his Beatles t-shirt. "I think we shall Prongs. Moony, Wormtail, to the ticket place!"

Walking up behind the girls, they passed out small stubs to each of them and they headed for the entrance. Soon enough, Sirius had grabbed Gemma's hand before walking off together and Remus went on his way with Peter and a sketchbook. This, thankfully, left him alone with Lily.

"We've got an hour until we're meeting for the dolphin show, should we go see the seals?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Does it really? I have a feeling this isn't how you want to be spending a day of your Easter holidays."

He shrugged, throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "Whatever you want to do, I want to do."

"We'll do what you want tomorrow."

"So shag until lunch, eat, and then shag some more?"

"I should have known that's what you would want to do."

"I'm a fine male specimen Lily, I have my needs."

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is. I need to eat lots of meat, shag a lot, and play quidditch. That is the manly way."

"Whatever you say James."

"So, that's a seal." He pointed at the loud barking thing as they walked in. "Never seen one before."

He looked at the weird creature, just sitting on his large rock and staring at the people walking past. He had big round eyes which Lily absolutely adored and long whiskers like a cat. It soon enough jumped into its water tank and swam about with other seals and Lily looked through the glass and smiled at them.

"Aren't they adorable? I love seals. I love dolphins more but seals are just so playful."

"You really like this stuff don't you?"

She looked up at him from her crouched position with a big smile. "I do…I love animals. I always thought about doing something with them when I grew up until I found out I was a witch."

"I can see it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know, if I ever hurt a hoof or anything…"

"You can come to me." She laughed, standing back up and heading out with him to see more.

Passing a large spinning thing with metal horses going up at down, he noticed Sirius and Gemma riding it and eating ice cream. Sirius waved at him and gave him a look like he had no idea what he was doing but James just laughed him off. Heading off to another tank, they walked over by Remus and Peter and looked in.

"So what's in this one then?"

"An octopus and some other things I think," Remus said from the bench, sketching the creatures in his book.

"Man, I could use eight arms."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"One, it'd make me even more fantastic at quidditch."

"You'd be cheating, but okay. Go on."

"Two…the more hands, the more love." He tickled her ribs and she swatted at him with a laugh. "Can you imagine shagging someone with eight arms."

"Can't say I ever have, no. I much prefer you with only two."

"But I could be all over with eight hands. Your legs, your stomach, your face…"

She blushed bright red as she dragged him away from the octopus. "We already have trouble studying James, having extra hands would make it worse."

"What's next then?"

"The dolphin show….I think you'll like this."

"What are they going to do? Make me a sandwich?"

"No…why would they make you a sandwich?"

"Because I'm hungry. What good is a dolphin if it can't make a sandwich?"

"I honestly don't know what goes on in that mind of yours sometimes."

"What? I'm wearing your muggle clothes and seeing your sea creatures and I'm hungry. Sirius had ice cream!"

"Fine, James, we'll grab some popcorn or something."

He grinned at her widely like a small child and Lily went to find some food. Taking his chances, he quickly ran over to a gift shop and took a quick gander at all the goodies. Stuffed animals, shirts, and hats were all over the place. Finally finding something he knew she'd like, he took out the small amount of muggle money he had and paid for it.

Walking back out just in time, he stuffed the gift in his pocket and met up with Lily again. She handed him a bottle with brown stuff in it and a bag of popcorn before they headed off to the show. When they sat down James opened his bottle and it fizzed and popped at him.

"What the hell are you trying to make me drink?"

"It's called soda James. Coca-cola…you'll like it."

"It is tickling my nose…I don't usually drink things that tickle me."

"Not unless Sirius changes your goblet into a mouse again."

"That was gross, please don't remind me."

"I thought it was adorable when you gave him a big kiss."

"No, not adorable at all…I will never forget the image of its beady little eyes staring at me."

"I'm sure you're still having nightmares."

"I am…it's terrible."

"Poor baby." She leaned over to give him a quick kiss before he felt Gemma sit next to him and the rest of his friends beyond her.

They waited a few minutes as the stands filled in and soon after the show began. James was actually really into it as the people who must've trained the dolphins had them do flips and wave their tails at the crowd. They were all having fun, laughing and clapping as they watched in the bright afternoon light. It turned out much better than he thought.

Until they got splashed.

"Oh Merlin, I look like I've pissed myself!" Sirius shouted.

"I think you can see through my shirt!" Gemma said just as angrily.

"My sketchbook is ruined!" Remus moaned.

"That was refreshing." Peter mulled.

James and Lily though, they just stood up and accepted the next splash holding hands. "I quite like these dolphins."

"I'm glad you do." She smiled, kissing him good and hard as they got another wave on top of them.

"It'd be wicked if you had grown up to do this."

"Why's that?"

"You'd look fit in one of those outfits."

"Your mind is always in the gutter Potter."

"I didn't say anything about Gemma's purple bra yet, do I not get points?"

Gemma smacked him hard as Sirius reached under the seat and pulled out his dry jacket for her. "Not anymore. I'd hit you but Gems did it for me."

"Really hard too, ouch."

"You'd think you'd have some muscle built up from quidditch and that it wouldn't hurt."

James pouted. "You know I'm nothing but a scrawny poor British boy. I'm all gangly and teenager-y."

"Not a truer statement. He's no sex God like me" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

"You are no more muscled than James…you forgotten I've seen you naked."

"Gemma, you are running my reputation of being a muscled sex pot."

"I'm pretty sure no one sitting here has ever thought that of you."

"I haven't."

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Never…sorry mate." James winked, all of them getting down from their seats and hoping the sun would dry them.

"I thought at least you Prongs. I'm going to cry."

"Oh shut it Padfoot."

"So, are we going to take another cab or apparate?"

Gemma looked apprehensively around, the only one in their group still underage. "Sirius will splinch my head off."

"No I won't, I promise love."

"Why are you so scared?" James asked curiously, her big blue eyes staring at the ground.

"I just…don't like it."

"You could always go with one of us."

"No…I just…I don't want to."

"How about…I'll be right back." And Sirius disapparated.

"So, you liked the dolphins then? And everything else?" Lily asked him as they went to sit down.

"I really did, it was pretty wicked. Still think I'd like to have octopus arms though."

"I'm surprised that isn't your animagus."

"Merlin what rotten luck that'd be, I'd be no help to Remus flopping around on the ground."

She laughed loudly. "Oh my God, I'd love to see that. A dog, a rat, and a wolf being slowly chased by an octopus!"

He tried to imagine it and laughed along, a big octopus with his glasses popping into his mind. Ridiculous. Eventually, Sirius apparated back with his motorbike and Gemma looked about ready to throw up.

"I don't see how you're not going to kill me on that!"

"Come on Gems…you lot apparate home. I'll see you back there James."

"I don't want to ride on the back of that behemoth of a thing."

"I got you a cute helmet and everything!" Sirius grabbed the helmet from the bike and put it safely on her head. Gemma looked over at him and glared, the pink helmet clashing terrible with her sour mood.

"All you have to do is apparate with him, Gems." She flicked two fingers up at him. "Fine, we'll see you back there in an hour."

James and Lily smiled once at each other before both concentrating on his bedroom. Once the appeared back there, James got them some fresh clothes and they changed. Sitting on the bed as she pulled his quidditch sweater over her head, he remembered his gift and grabbed it out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

"I bought it for you. Go on…open the box."

He watched as she did and then a happy gasp passed her lips. "Oh James!"

"You like it then?"

"I love it!"

Lily happily grabbed the dolphin ring and slid it on her finger, a small blue gem laid beneath it like the sea. He always liked making her smile, it was his favorite things about her. Not that he'd ever be so sappy to say so, but it was like nothing else mattered when she smiled at him. She was his world.

He'd do anything just to see her smile.


End file.
